take me back to how things used to be
by tsunasoraceillover
Summary: In a world were Ichigo defeats azein but his friends and family have perished in the fight can ichigo go back in time to save them or will he fail Adopted from japaneeseanimefreak16
1. Chapter 1

"You can go back. You can stop the war from beginning. You can kill Aizen without the unnecessary loss of life." Zangetsu stated sagely, gazing at his young charge with a faint sense of pride and approval though it was subdued by the heavy weight of time and wisdom.

Ichigo kept his eyes on the black blade in his hand, the chain clinking faintly as the wind swept past him. His eyes were blank, unreadable and hard to see with his now slightly longer hair blowing in them, but Zangetsu could feel his emotions jump at the notion.

The hybrid sighed as a feeling of bitterness surged through him, followed by a deep sadness that he had not allowed himself to feel for a long time, the grief almost as stifling as the reiatsu that still saturated the air.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

It wasn't said with incredulity or disbelief, but a genuine sense of curiosity that it almost hurt to hear someone who had gone through so much, who should've lost their innocence so long ago, still sound like that. Zangetsu, for one of the few times in his existence, gave a small, almost sad smile that aged him over a thousand more years. "You know who I am and have for a long time." He expected skepticism, disbelief, even outright anger, but he wasn't the least bit surprised when the boy merely smiled grimly.

Ichigo shook his head with a humorless chuckle, his eyes closed with the bitter smile still on his lips. "Figures…" he murmured tiredly. He took a deep breath, the hundreds of memories of his friends, their faces, flashing through his mind – laughter and blood and tears and smiles – and breathed out while opening his eyes.

The older man didn't resist the urge to smirk when he saw the familiar determined fire burn in the younger mans' eyes, almost smoldering in their intensity. They were still hardened by war and loss but still held the sense of unwavering pride and the fighting spirit that he had always carried with him – still softened by kindness and compassion that was so rare in the human world.

"Take me back…"

…to how it used to be.

A/N:

i know absolutly nothing has changed from the original version of TAKE ME BACK TO HOW THINGS USED TO BE but thats cuz its to good to change... and i have an ideal lol any way

yes i adopted this from animefreak16 and animefreak said it was okay so :p

and as to why Ichigo dosnt remember Zangetsu will be explained later


	2. Chapter 2

"You can go back. You can stop the war from beginning. You can kill Aizen without the unnecessary loss of life." Zangetsu stated sagely, gazing at his young charge with a faint sense of pride and approval though it was subdued by the heavy weight of time and wisdom.

Ichigo kept his eyes on the black blade in his hand, the chain clinking faintly as the wind swept past him. His eyes were blank, unreadable and hard to see with his now slightly longer hair blowing in them, but Zangetsu could feel his emotions jump at the notion.

The hybrid sighed as a feeling of bitterness surged through him, followed by a deep sadness that he had not allowed himself to feel for a long time, the grief almost as stifling as the reiatsu that still saturated the air.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked.

It wasn't said with incredulity or disbelief, but a genuine sense of curiosity that it almost hurt to hear someone who had gone through so much, who should've lost their innocence so long ago, still sound like that. Zangetsu, for one of the few times in his existence, gave a small, almost sad smile that aged him over a thousand more years. "You know who I am and have for a long time." He expected skepticism, disbelief, even outright anger, but he wasn't the least bit surprised when the boy merely smiled grimly.

Ichigo shook his head with a humorless chuckle, his eyes closed with the bitter smile still on his lips. "Figures…" he murmured tiredly. He took a deep breath, the hundreds of memories of his friends, their faces, flashing through his mind – laughter and blood and tears and smiles – and breathed out while opening his eyes.

The older man didn't resist the urge to smirk when he saw the familiar determined fire burn in the younger mans' eyes, almost smoldering in their intensity. They were still hardened by war and loss but still held the sense of unwavering pride and the fighting spirit that he had always carried with him – still softened by kindness and compassion that was so rare in the human world.

"Take me back…"

…to how it used to be.

A/N:

i know absolutly nothing has changed from the original version of TAKE ME BACK TO HOW THINGS USED TO BE but thats cuz its to good to change... and i have an ideal lol any way

yes i adopted this from animefreak16 and animefreak said it was okay so :p

and as to why Ichigo dosnt remember Zangetsu will be explained later

Chapter 2

_"NO __**Karin**__! LEAVE HER ALONE" his voice yelled but_

_ that couldnt be his voice, his voice never cracks and he _

_has never seen someone that has been so bloody and_

_ brused that the person cant even stand. especially not his _

_sister._

_"Run Ichigo... please..." Karin wispers in a pain filled voice just a _

_second before a sword cuts her head off._

"**KKKAAAARRRRIIINNNN**!" Ichigo screams and bolts up in bed the horrifing images still flashing in his head. He leans over the side and reches. Just as his sisters come running in.

"ichigo!" Are you alright?" Yuzu asks feeling his forehead and looking worried. Karin just stares at him.

"I'm fine just a nightmare go back to bed." Ichigo resonds quietly and the sisters exchange a look. Ichigo goes and gets a washcloth and cleans up the mess he made glad he hadnt eaten in a few days. Afterward he realizes Yuzu and Karin are still there. His angry gaze that is masking his real emotions soften. "Im fine, really. Just go back to bed." He says softly, and they nod and leave the room. Turning the light he never noticed was on back off. He rolls over on his bed to face the window and realizes that after that nightmare there is no way in hell he will be able to get back to sleep. Thats when he feels a new pressure on his bed and he looks over his shoulder and sees Karin standing behind Yuzu and they both have their pillows with them and Yuzu is trying to get under the covers. "Wha-"

"You woke us up with your nightmare so to insure you wont have another one were going to sleep here tonight." Karin interupts and says in a no nonesense tone. Ichigo looks at her shocked. "Now scoot over before I make you." She demands

"Karin, thats mean say it nicer." Yuzu scolds lightly.

"Na its okay i understand the squirt over there cant say it nicely," Ichigo says jokingly but scootches over giving more room to his little sisters who immedietly curl up under the blanket and fall asleep. Ichigo stares at them thinking back to his dream. He has had a dream where people have died in them every night for the last week. Somtimes its of people he knows like of his dad or Orihime from class others its people he dosnt know but feels he should. Either way they all leave his waking up filled with a overwelming sadness he hasnt felt sense his mom died and regret. He looks back at his sisters and his gaze becomes determind.

"Never will anything happen. I _will_ protect you."

A/N:

Ok guys there it is oh and the first five chapters will ease you into the sittuation so that i have time to explain the stuff i need to explain.

And its about a week before Rukia shows up in the anime or manga.

Review Please


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Next day at school

"Ichigo."

_What do these dreams mean. _Ichigo thinks looking at his desk, his fists clenching and unclenching as he thinks.

"...chigo.."

His brow furrows.

"...hig..."

"_ICHIGO SHUN SHUN RIKKA[1] SATEN KESSHUN[2]  
OH MY GOD ICHIGO ARE YOU OKAY? OH. GOD. NO.  
PLEASE STAY WITH ME ICHIGO!  
OH GOD THERES SO MUCH BLOOD! SOTEN KISSHUN[3] ."  
"Ori...hime..." The sound comes out gurgled  
becuse of his callapsed lung and the stab  
wound that is in his stomach. He sees something  
lurking behind her. He has to warn her  
before its to late. "...hin.. you..lo...beh...ou."  
Thats a little clearer but not good enough.  
That figure is RIGHT BEHIND HER!_

Oh god no please not this nightmare again!

_The figure raises its sword._

Move ICHIGO dont just sit there Protect her.

_The sword goes through the middle of her  
chest but even then she doesnt  
stop her healing magic[4]  
In fact she uses her last bit of magic and  
one of the last few seconds of her life to heal  
you compleatly. He catches her as she falls, tears pouring  
down his face, landing on hers.  
"Orihime... no ... please dont... go" He cries  
brokenly. Not knowing hers is the first death of many.  
"I lo-love you Ich-chigo, I wi-ish I wo-ou-ld  
ha-ve told y-ou s-oo-ner." Orihime said smiling  
gently then the light fades from her eyes  
leaving Ichigo holding the empty  
shell of a girl that he once loved [5]_

"**ICHIGO"** Ichigo jerks up in his seat looking around the classroom to see who is talking to him and realizes Tatsuki (or is it Tatski) is staring at him worry is etched all over her face. "Ichigo? Why are you... why are you crying?" She asks in a unusally subdued tone.

"Crying? Im not..." He trails off as his hand reaches his face and feels the wetness on his face. "crying?" he wispers to himself. Why would he be crying that was just a nightmare (or a daymare whatever you want to call it). The nightmares are not real! So why are they affecting him this way? Why does he feel as if he really lost all of these people. He surrpresses a sob.

"Ichigo?" Keigo asks. He comes to stand infront of Ichigo as well. His normally hyperactive attitude suppressed. Mizurio stands a few feet behind them staring over Taksukis shoulder. " Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Im fine dont worry about it." He say wipeing at his eyes, avoiding their gazes.

"Ichigo we're worried about you. We havent seen you eat for the last week and you have bags under your eyes. We talked to Karin and she said you havent been eating at home either. She also said that..."Keigo pauses looking unsure if he should go on.

Ichigos eyes narrowed. "She said what?"

"She said that for the last few nights you have been waking up screaming and then throwing up. Which is bad in itself because you havent eatin anything. Whats going on strawberry?" Tatsuki states bluntly useing her nickname for him.

"Nothing, just... just leave me alone."Ichigo says standing up and pushing past them and out the door and heads down the hallway, not looking were hes going.

"Oomf!" Someone exclaimes as the ram into his chest. His hand flashes out and catches the persons wrist, and pulls them back up off them ground. He then freezes as he recognizes Orihime.

"Oh Ichigo!" Orihime exclaims her hand flying to cover her mouth as her cheeks turn a light pink. "Im sorry about running into you I was runn-..." She tilts her head and peers up at Ichigo, who hasnt moved scince she started talking. "Are you okay? Why are you so sad?" She asks.

"Im fine." He says afraid if he says anymore he will start crying again. So he brushes past her as well. He then starts running from the school even though school hasnt even started yet. He runs and runs and runs until he cant run anymore. He puts his hands on his knees and pants. A few minites later he looks around realizeing that hes at some random cementary. A few feet away there is a gost of a child and mother staring at him.

"hey mister are you alright?" The little boy asks. He looks at Ichigo worried. _Hes a ghost and hes __**worried **__about me! Someone who is __**dead **__is worried about some random person. _Ichigo starts to laugh, hystarically. All the stress of the last week and a half catching up with him, not eating or sleeping and having teffifying nightmares have finally broken down the barriers he puts up to sheild himself from the world.

"Ahem." Someone spins on the spot, Turning to face the person

And thats when someone from his nightmares showed up.

"You can see spirits?" A figure with white hair says with narrowed eyes.

"Y-you what are You doing here?" Ichigo splutters.

**A/N:**

[1] Shun Shun Rikka means six flowers of the sheilded hibiscus

[2] Saten Kesshun means triple heavenly linking shield

[3] Soten Kiffun means twin heavenly returning sheild

[4] Im not sure if its magic or not but i think it is

[5] I personly think that eventually they will get together but if you like Ichigo and rukia together sorry

I am not sure if she has to say the incatation before she uses her power because I havent read the manga for about a year in a half

So who d'ya think it is. A cyber cookie for whoever can guess it

Review please


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING BAD STUFF HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER ALTHOUGH ITS NOT TO BAD BUT I FEEL I SHOULD WARN YOU.**

Chap 4

Tsuna pov

I stare at Takeshi in shock. "Get me out of that house how?" I wonder if my scars bother him that much. I mean alot of those happened a long time ago. And anyway Im used to the pain, ive been geting abused since i was about four. Thats when my family discovoured i was 'dame'

"Simple we are going to live in that house Giotto and Asari bought." Takeshi explained as if it was the simplist thing in the world.

"I dont think trusting strangers is a good ideal." I stated. _I am not willing to trust someone i just met 15 minites ago. Especially not a grown-up._

"But they introduced themselfs" Takeshi stated.

"Fine i give up," Takeshi cheers. "But when they murder us I am coming back to life to kill you"

"Ma Ma, Dont get your hackles raised for no reason, little kitten." Takeshi soothes and I glare at him. "Aww is the kitty pouting?"

"I am _not_ pouting im glareing there is a _differnce_!"

"Haha, not with you apperantly."

I think for a second. "Why do you think i look like a kitten anyway?"

"Well first of all your hair is really soft and fuzzy, like a kitten. Second you were trying to be fierce but epically failed. Thats how your a cat. But your so small that i think that your a kitten." Takeshi stated as if he made any sense. "anyway lets get to this house of theres and settle in. I'll help you get your things th-"

"No i will have a better chance of getting in and out without them noticing alone. Besides if we split up then we can get over to the house faster." Takeshi nods noteing the sense in the statement. " ok so were is this house?" Takeshi reached into the bag that the men left and pulled out a piece of paper and looked a it. "Were is it?"

"It's only three blocks from school and its not a house!" Takeshi exclaimes

"then what is it?"

"Its the old elementry school." _huh?_

"You mean the one that was abandoned two years ago because they built a new one and that one was too small." _They bought a elementry school. What kind of people do that?_

"Ma Ma dont pout Tsuna. Atleast its big enough." Takeshi laughs.

I sigh, "ok lets go." Takeshi nods and picks up his bag. He puts the bag of money were the men took it from and motined for me to follow him. i follow him through the halls and up the stairs. and out the rock? _comeing out of rock. that is the wierdest thing ive have __**ever **__done._

"Ok lets split up here and ill see you at the school. I'll keep the key because my house is closer to it, is that ok?" Takeshi asks.

"yup. i would probaly lose it anyway" i say and chuckle. "See you in a bit."

"haha bye." I turn and walk away. walking to my house and i when i get there i see all the lights on. _oh shit._ I walk in as quietly as possible and i hear vioces in the kitchen. I creep past the kitchen as silently as possible and walk quietly down the stairs into my room and flip on the light switch. And bite back a scream as a hand covers my mouth.

"So your Dame-Tsuna." A low voice in my ear wispers and I shiver in fear. "Now, now there is no reason to be afraid. Im not going to hurt you. Your to pretty to look at to hurt." **_STRUGGLE, RUN ANYTHING JUST GET AWAY! _**The voice from early on the roof and in the classroom says. Its the same voice as the man called Goitto. I start strugling to get away and i stomp on the assailents foot t get away. I know i couldn't have hurt that much but he still let go. I stumbled a few feet and ran t the oppisite side of the room. I study the man as i think of a plan to escape. He has black hair and curly sideburns and is wearing a fedora. His suit is black like his suit but has a yellow tie and a lighter yellow shirt under it. "Done staring Dame-Tsuna?" He grins and I shudder. _This is not going to end well for me._

"W-what d-do y-y-y-you w-want?" I stutter. And he suddenly is standing in front of me and has one hand wrapped around my throat and squeezes while i cough and splutter for breath. My hands wrap around his and try to pry his hand away, but to no avial.

"You have no right to questin me, I could kill you before you coul blink and you couldnt do anything about it. And about what i want... well you would brake to easily right now so ill have to wait till your a little more prepaired." He grins even more sadistically and lets go of my throat i fall to my knees trying to catch my breath and i feel him lean over me and push his hand up my shirt and press against my stomach. I freeze in fear. And he chuckles, its a dark meanicing sound that makes me shiver. He suddenly spins me and presses his mouth to mine and i whimper in the back of my throat and his other hand pulls my hair making me gasp. Taking advantage of my open mouth he plunges his tounge in and i immeditaly bite down so hard i taste blood. Not my blood. He jerks back, and glares at me. "Well i guess i have to wait until your broke enough not to fight back, eh Dame-Tsuna. Lets start the lesson." He says while wipeing his chin wich had blood dripping down it. He reaches into his suit and brings out a lizard and it morphs onto a crowbar. _shit, im screwed_

He swings it at my face and i instinctivily drop to the ground and roll to avoid him. And he swing the crow bar at my shoulder and i hear a crack and i feel it break but i dont feel it._why dont i feel it, its probly adrenilane _I anwser myself. I keep rolling and try to get to my feet but he is there the moment i stop rolling with his foot preesing against my back. I look up at him in fear and he grins and the crowbars turns into a knife and streches out my arm even though I struggle and he pins it to the ground and stabs it into the back of my hand. And thats when the adreniline fades and i feel the pain. I scream at the top of my lungs as i feel the pain for the first time. The pain is so much more worse that when Natsu broke my arm.**_CALM DOWN TSUNAYOSHI, IF YOU CALM DOWN I MIGHT BE ABLE TO HELP._** The man pulls out the knife and i whimper pathetically in to much pain to actually scream. he then proceeds to make cuts up and down my arm until there is a small puddle of blood surronding my arm and two dozen or so cuts that weep blood. He gets up and wipes the knife of and it transforms back into a lizard and he looks satsfied. "If i cut you up anymore you would faint from bloodloss and the while you were unconcies you would die. But i decided to stop so that i can take my time making you strong enough to withstand such simple beatings. And once you can Im going to break you in one fell swoop." He grins as if that as if that thought causes pure happyness to him. "Oh and by the way my name is Reborn. Im your brothers new home tutor." Reborn turns and walks out the room. I stit there for a few minites trying not to sob to loudly, that might make Natsu or worse Reborn come down.

**_AYOS_**

I look around for the noise. But its to queit. I cant hear it.

**_TSUNAYOSHI_**

I then realize the voice is in my head. Wait, rewind and repeat. The voice is in my head. I groan out load and clutch my shoulder.

"Thats it im just going insane. Takeshi is still the famed baseball star and has no clue that i exist and my brother just puched me to hard last time an-and" I sob in fear.

**_PLEASE CALM DOWN TSUNAYOSHI, EVERYTHING WILL BE OKAY. i PRO-_**

"How can you spout that _nonsense_ still. _Nothing_ is okay. Nothing has _ever_ been okay people shouldnt get beat up just because they are clumsy, people shouldnt get hurt just because people _think_ there is somthing wrong with them. Nice people like Takeshi shouldnt be pushed to suicide because no one _cares_ about the _real_ them. So _DONT_ you _DARE_ tell me that everything will be ok when it obviously isnt okay and never will be!" I say as i start sobing once more. Tears pour down my cheeks. In some part of my mind i realize this is the first emotional breakdown i have had since i was 6. A hand touches my shoulder and i jerk back in fear then hiss in pain. My eyes widen as i recognize Giotto. My tears slow then stop all together. My jaw drops. "Giotto your see-through." He chuckles.

"_Thats what you want to say after you see me. After that whole rant the first thing you say is 'your see-through_'" Giotto laughs "_Your one of a kind Tsunayoshi."_

"You startled me." I defended.

"_back to the topic at hand. I cant heal you for two reasons because one i dont have the proper flames and two even if i did have to proper flames i couldnt because i am using all of my flames to just materalize here."_

"Its ok, dont worry about it. I'll just wrap the cuts up and secure my sholder the best i can." I say wiggiling slowly to the bed and reach under it slowly with my cut up arm. Hissing slightly in pain I manage to pull out a first aid kit. i open it and pull out the ace bandages and start wrapping my arm with the cut on it. Stuggiling to move my arm because every time i move my wrist not so little burst of pain run up and down my broken shoulder. I sigh in releif when im done, noticing some blood has already seeped through. I laugh slightly histirical. "i think i owe Takeshi a new shirt this one has blood on it."

_"I doubt he will care so much about the blood. He will fuss over you for the next few days so be prepaired."_ Giotto chuckles as if he is remembering somthing. As he laughs I start to wrap my shoulder. He immeditly stop laughing looks at me worridly. I nod reasurringly at him and continue. i wrap my should until it doesnt move inside the wrappings and start to stand up. "_Tsunayoshi i dont think you should move."_

"I dont care that i shouldnt be moving I _need _to get out of this house." I state kneeling to reach under my bed once more and pulling out a old backpack and a duffle bag. i unzip then haveing a little trouble because i only am using one hand. I then start opening dresser draws and putting the folded up cloths in the bags then i put school uniforms in and once all my cloths are in the duffle bag i place my two pairs of sneakers in it and zip the bag up notcing i still had room to spare. I then put the first aid kit in the bookbag along with the cook books and pottery books i have gotten over the years. I then close the bookbag as well. I stand back up and walk over to the water heater and walk behind and it and open the window i used to sneek out of as a child. And i shove the back pack up out the window and do the same with the duffle bag.

"You should go" I state looking at Giotto. "You said you needed flames to stay here and you were almost out." Giotto nods and starts to disapear. "thank you" I whisper quietly knowing he heard.

"_Anytime Tsunayoshi."_ Echos on the air. I then walk up the stairs I open the door a tiny bit and peek out. The lights are of they must of just gone to bed. Somehow though the dark and queit just makes it scarier.

**_I AM HERE TSUNAYOSHI_**

_Thanks Giotto _I think to him. And i hear a chuckle.

**_TWICE IN A ROW, A RECORD _**I mentally stick my tounge out at him. I start moving down the hall avoiding the creaky boards. I reach the living room door without making a noise and I open the door slowly half expecting a hand to slam it close. But nothing happens and once im outside i look at the house i spent the last 14 years in and realize it has never been my home. I grin as i think of Takeshi, Giotto and Asari. I guess ill have to make a new home.

A/N:

**I AM SOOOOOOOOO SOORRRYYYYY** for leaving it there i just literally couldnt type anymore because i thought 'this signifies the biggest change in Tsuna so far.' And I had planned for another gardian to be introduced and stuff this chapter but the story ran away with me.

And about Reborn kissing then beating Tsuna. that WAS NOT planned i dont even know were that came from, And i will admit i almost cryed while writing this . I was listening to LIFE STARTS NOW and I was thinking how that song kinda symbolizes what Tsuna going through. That even though all these things should have killed or broke him he can still make it. Also about Tsuna and Takeshis interaction with each other may be a little OOC. But I think Takeshi would tease Tsuna like he is his little brother. Because even if they dont realize it they ARE family. And thats how sibling act they gently tease the other while being the first to rise up and protect each other.

Also because im not sure how japanesse school systems work so they will have a monday through friday school system.

P.S. this is quickly becoming my favorite story to write.

reveiw please


End file.
